The Ultimate Enemies
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: With Dark Danny locked in the thermos, things have been easier on Danny. But when Dark Danny escapes, what will Danny do when he releases one of the toughest enemies Danny ever faced?
1. Restless at night

I do not own it, but any new gadgets in this fic I do

A loud yawn resenated from the young halfa, wrapping his arm around Sam, who leaned into him more.

"Ahhhh, this is the life," Tucker said, looking up at the starry night sky.

Life had been easy on Danny, after beating his evil future self, he had had a easy time beating his enemies with the Ghostly wail. In other words, it was getting a little too easy. He looked down to Sam, who looked at him, and smiled. They brought their faces closer until their lips touched, and they all heard Tucker let out an audible groan.

"Oh man, why do you have to do that in front of me! Get a room!" he said, trying to preocupy himself from seeing the two making out by messing with his PDA. They broke apart and blushed, looking away.

"Huh, sounds like a good idea," danny said, and Sam blushed. They all looked at the sky again, and gasped.

"Whoa! Whats going on!" Tucker shouted, noticing the sky was blood red.

"I don't know, but I don't like it, I'm going Ghost!" Danny shouted and turned into his ghost form, pushing Sam behind him to protect her. Suddnely, a large red funnel cloud appeared before them, and a loud laughter and made Danny shiver. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning struck, and a large sillouete appeared before them. He was large, had a black and white suit, similar to that of Dannys, red eyes, white-fire like hair, a long black cape, and sharp teeth.

"Hello Danny," Dan Phantom said, his voice making them back away.

"You! But, I locked you up in the thermous!" Danny shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the host in front of them. Dam craned his neck up, howling with laughter.

"Come on, you actaully think that pathetic gadget could hold me? Danny, Danny, Danny, you should know me better than that," He said, as Dark Danny lifted his hand and blasted them with an ectoblast. Danny went intangible, the blast going through them. He growled and launched himself at his evil furute self, who laughed at his sad attempts and turned to the side, grabbing his arm andbending it back, and breaking it in several places. Danny yelled in pain, but gasped when Dark Dan kneed him in the stomach, then slammed him into the ground. Danny looked up, groaning, and saw Dan in front of Sam and Tucker, shaking scared.

"Awww, whats the matter guys? Not happy to see me?" Dan asked in mock curiousity, then lifted his arm, and large beam of ectoplasmic energy shot from it, making a large sword like weapon. He lifted it in the air with both hands, nothing but evil in his eyes, Tucker and Sam screamed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed, but it was too late, Dan swung the sword.

Danny screamed, he was surrounded by darkness, and the next thing he knew, he was in his room, looking around, scared. Without thinking, he picke dup the phone, dialed the number and held it close to his ear. Suddnely, someone picked up.

"Ugh, hello?" Came the tired voice of Tucker.

"Tucker are you okay! Are you hurt!" Danny asked.

After a long silence, there was a mumble. "Are you kidding me! Would I be talking to you right now if something was wrong! Its 3:30 in the morning man! I NEED SLEEP!" He shouted angrily, and he hung up loudly, making Danny sigh in reliefe.

"Just a dream.." he said, laying back down. "The same dream I've been having for 3 weeks," He said to himself, actually afraid to fall asleep. Like he was being watched. Little did he know, he _was_.

Deep in an unknown part of the ghost zone, a figure watched over the young halfa, his new job. The figure was holding a scepter, looked like a stop watch, he had pale blue skin, red eyes, a large scar over his left eye, several watches over his right hand, and the insides of a grandfather clock visible from his chest. He smiled, waved his hand over the picture of the restless danny, and the image changed to the future of Amity park. Clockwork smiled, things had been brighter now that Danny had caught Dan, the future had been cleaner, brighter with more life and the people not having to cower in a ghost shield, but a more peacful life, children playing, people going to their jobs, and so on. He inhaled, smiling in pride, when he heard a large clang. He looked over to the fenton thermos, a newly made dent of a fist appeared on the side, and Clockwork sighed. He floated over to the thermos, his sythe appearing out of no where, then shook his head.

"When will you give it up? You will not be able to get out of there," he said, shaking his head. Suddenly, his face appeared on the side, an evil grin on his face.

"I WILL get out of here Clockwork, and when I do, you will be the first, then that disgrace of a halfa!" Came the muffled voice of Dan, angrilly. Clockwork merely laughed and picked up the thermous, shaking it, then placing it down, hearing the loud thuds and groaning. Clockwork laughed and floated back in front of the screen.

"Man I love doing that," He said to himself, and the screen chnaged to Danny, who was peacfully sleeping.

Well? Hows that for my first chapter of my first DP story? When I get reveiws, I'll update!


	2. A simple day at school and trouble

I do not own it, only the plot and

The next morning, Danny had caught up with Tucker and Sam, he caught the glare Tucker was sending him. "What?" he asked.

"Why did you call me in 3 in the morning man!" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Oh, sorry about that, I had a weird dream with you two guys in it," He said, and that caught their attention.

"What about it?" Sam asked, liking the thought he was dreaming about her. Before Danny could explain the reaccuring nightmare, a large hand suddnely clamped on his shoulder and it flung him into a locker.

"Hey there Fentonie," Came the familar voice of dash. Danny groaned and shook his head.

"Man dash, don't you have anything better than beating on me?" Danny asked, tired of getting harrassed all the time.

Dash seemed to think, then grinned and pulled his fist back. "Nope!" He shouted and threw the punch. Danny had to think, he had an idea. He grunted and his head went intangible, the punch passing right through him and hitting the locker. Danny yelled in pain, pulling his throbbing hand back and petting it.

"Thats it Fentonail, you, me after school!" Dash shouted, and walked away, rubbing his injured fist. Sam and Tucker laughed.

"Aw man, that was hilarious!" Tucker said, slapping his knee.

"Yeah, but now Im going to get my butt kicked by the jock of the foot ball team," Danny said ruefully.

"Well...it could be worse..." Sam said, trying to cheer him up.

"How could it possibly be worse?" he asked, banging his head on the locker in front of him. Suddenly, a white mist leaked out of his mouth. "Aw man, why now?" he asked, looking for the dealy ghost he would be fighting today.

Suddnely, a dark figure rose from the ground behind Danny, and Lifted his arms into the air.

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost shouted, making Danny groan.

"You again!" He shouted.

"I am the Box Ghost! I have control over all things pakaged, wrapped, or fermentaly sealed!" Box Ghost shouted, trying to be scary, but, as always, it failed miseribly.

"Dude, we already know who you are," Danny said, changing into his ghost form. "Give it up."

The Box ghost growled in anger, then his hands glowed. Suddenly, all the lockers shook, then busted away from the wall, all floating aroun the box ghost. He suddenly threw his hands forward, aiming to Danny. Danny cocked an eye brow, then lifted his hand and a green shield appeared, knocking all lockers away from him. Box Ghost growled, and tried just attacking him by shooting himself forward. Danny grinned, it was the perfect time to use his new ghost power. He opened his mouth and screamed, a large ring of ghost energy shooting forward, the sound of wailing filled their ears, and hitting Box Ghost mere inches from hitting Danny, knocking him away. In the effect, several windows cracked and shattered, most of the doors tremebled, and a few walls cracked, but not falling.

Danny chuckled. "Ghostly Wail, cool isn't it?" He asked, looking back at Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah, good for ghost hunting, not good for school halways," Sam said, pointing at the hallway, showing Danny the destuction. He gasped and changed back into his human form. Suddenly, Mr. Lancer stepped out from a door, his back turned to them, locked his room,a nd turned, his keys making a loud jingling sound as they hit the floot.

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!" He shouted in surprise, then looked at the only children in the hall: Tucker, Sam, and Danny. He stompted over to them, growling, and stared them down. "What happened?" He demanded, face red from anger. They all started stammering, trying to find an excuse other than Danny using his ghostly powers to beat another ghost.

"Ummmmm, faulty building on the walls?" Sam asked, showing the cracks on the walls.

"Yeah, and these doors are really old, they're squeky and stuff," Danny said.

"Yeah, the same with the windows! They have to be older me!" Tucker said, walking over to a window and taping it, nothing. He tapped it again, nothing. He reared back and punched it, breaking it. He looked back, showing his face had been drowing in pain. "See? Weak?" he said through gritted teeth, eye twitching.

Danny and Sam grimanced, knowing he was in pain, but Lancer wasn't buying any of it.

"Listen all of you, I know something is going on here, and its not the building problems," he hissed, leaning in close to Dannys face, "and I am going to find out, one way or another," with that, he walked away. Danny groaned and shook his head again.

"Well-" Sam started, but Danny held his hand up to tell her to stop.

"Don't say it, you say it, something even worse will happen," He said, gritting his teeth.

"Well, how could it?" Tucker asked. Danny spun around, expecting to see Skulker, Technus, ember, or any other ghost that would cause him any trouble. But when he did, he saw Paulina walking across, and he got a dreamy look in his eyes. Sam growled and resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. Paulina caught his gaze and glared.

"What are you looking at Loser?" She asked, and walked away. Danny sighed.

"She's so-" He started, but suddenly, Sam smacked him upside the head, knocking him out of his trance.

"What was that for!" he shouted angrily, rubbing his head. She shrugged and grinned.

"No reason," She said slyly and walked to class. Tucker chuckled.

"She digs you man," He said, Danny blushed, lifted his index finger and blasted Tucker with a small beam, knocking him into the wall. Danny laughed and walked to class.

Well, theres that chapter, nothing of any importance, but still, review, no flames and I'll update!


	3. Skulkers attack and into the Ghostzone

The day went on, no surprises, no ghost attacks, perfect for Danny. He walked home, smiling.

"Well, what now?" Tucker asked, slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

Sam and danny Shrugged. "As long as i don't see any ghosts, I'm willing to do anything," Danny said, and the ghosts sense leaked from his mouth. "Oh come on..." He whispered, and was suddenly thrusted forward. Tucker and Sam looked back and saw Slulker, grinning madly with a small arrow launcher on his wrist.

"I have you now ghost boy..." He said and walked forward, a small rocket launcher appearing on his leeft shoulder and a small red targeting device appeared over his eye. Danny got up, growling.

"I'm going ghost!" He shouted, and suddenly, got electrocuted and fell to the ground, groaning.

"Don't even try that, That object on your back keeps you from transforming you courtesy of Technus," He said as Danny tried to pry it off, then screamed as electricity coursed through him, then twitched, groaning. "The same goes for trying to get it off, its pointless, nothing can help you now!" He shouted, and was about to launch the missles, when a little jingle sounded from his wrist. Skulker groaned and growled. "Not Agaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!" He shouted as he was flown into the air by his jetpacks.

Tucker walked over to the others, carrying his PDA. "Man, now this is just getting sad..." he muttered, shaking his head. Danny shrugged and contiued walking.

"Whatever, as long as it keep him away from me, now if only I could get this thing off me," He said, lightly touching the small dial on his back. Tucker looked at it and put the wire from his PDA on it, suddenly, he and Danny screamed and fell to the ground, twitching.

"Well, I guess thats out of the question," Sam said, helping Danny up.

"So, what do we do? if I get attacked by a ghost, I'm in deep trouble," Danny said, thinking of something.

"Shouldn't you parents have something that deals with ghost technology like this?" Sam asked, looking closely at the small device. He seemed to think, then smacked his forehead.

"Duh," He said and ran home, his friends right behind him. When they walked into the door, a metal claw shot forward, imbedding itself into the wall next to Dannys head. He gulped and looked at his parents, who were in a crouching posistion, Jack carrying a large gun like item with his face on the side.

"Sorry Danny, just testing our new gadget, the spector spikes, these babies can attach themselves into any ghost and render it completely powerless!" He said with pride, then pressed a button, detaching the spikes from the wall and made them whiplash back into the gun, but hitting Jack in the face, making him back away and holding his face in pain. Danny, Tucker, and Sam shook their heads, then snaked their way to the basement, hoping to find a gadget to get the item off his back. In the basement, Tucker held up a large pair of metal gloves, a green glow surrounding them.

"How about these?" He asked, throwing a few punches.

Sam and danny stared at him. "How is beating me to a pulp going to get this thing off me?" he asked.

Tucker shrugged. "No clue, but I think I'll like it," He said and sam smacked him upside the head. He growled as Danny moved a few boxes out of the way, revealing the Fenton Ghost Catcher. He thought that it could help him, his memeory reminding him of when he used it and became "Fun Danny" And "Super Danny" trying to stop Technus from draining all the power in the town. He shrugged, then jumped through, a blinding flash of light filling the room, making Sam and Tucker shield their eyes, and when they opened them, they saw two Dannys, one with long hair in the back, and the other in his ghost mode with hair moving as though it were in the wind.

"Behold evil doers, for I, Danny Phantom Have returned!" Super Danny said, his cape flipping in the wind and making a dramatic pose.

Fun Danny looked around, then chuckled. "Awesome, I'm back, who wants to go bowling?" he asked, then looked on his back, seeing the item was on him, and not Super Danny.

"Dude, whats that? I don't remember getting that," Fun danny said, looking at it then shrugging. Super Danny floated over to him, then touched it, electrocuting him and flinging him into the wall, groaning.

"Galloping Ghosts! That cannot be good if we're to fuse together again! I, Super Danny Must do something!" he shouted and started thinking.

He snapped his fingers, then pointed his finger at him, then shot a ecto blast at it, making it fizzle a little, then the small lights powered down, then it fell off the young humans back.

Fun Danny chuckled. "Righteous," He said, and stood up, looking at the item, then stuffed it into his pocket.

"Okay young half of me, you know what we must do," Super Danny said, holding his fists at the sides of his hips. Fun Danny looked at him.

"Go bowling?" He asked, Phantom rolled his eyes, picked him up, and flew through theghost catcher, a blinding flash of light, and regualr Danny appeared, wobbly and holding his head.

"Man that gets annoying," He said, then shook his head, regaining his balance. Suddenly, Jazz walked into the room.

"Danny? is everything okay in here?" She asked, then saw Tucker wearing the ghost gauntlets, and Danny in his ghost mode. Sam and Tucker gasped, but Danny shook his head.

"No, its all right guys, she knows," he said calmly and changed back into his human form. Sam and Tucker shot him surprised looks.

"Since when?" They asked at the same time.

"After I defeated my evil future self," he said and Jazz walked up next to him, smiling. Suddenly, a large plasma blast shot from above, making them all jump away. Danny, thinking it was a ghost, changed into his ghost form and waited.

Bad move.

The people who had shot the plasma blast were his parents. They all skidded into the lab, carryig different weapons and Maddie holding the fenton Weasle. He gulped and dodged an attack from the jack-o-nine tails from Jack, when suddnely, he was sucked up by a powerful pull from the Fenton Weasle. Suddenly, a black and white bullet shot from it, and back into the ghost zone. The kids stared at the portal in shock and disbeliefe as Maddie and Jack cheered.

"All Right! We finally got a ghost back into the Ghost zone! Wait, wheres danny? He's want to see this," Jack said, and Jazz gulped.

"Ummm, I think he went out, I'll tell him what happened," Sam said quickly. They both shrugged, and danced their way up the stairs. The 3 kids groaned.

"Well, what now?" Jazz asked. tucker and sam looked at each other, smiling.

"What else?" Sam asked, spinning a key around her finger as Tucker pushed the spector speeder in front of them.

Jazz shook her head. "No, no way! Forget it!" She exclaimed, scoldingly, but was pushed into the speeder and was flown into the portal.

Okay, I apologize for the lame chapters, but I promise you, Dan Phantom will be in the next chapter. Even though it doesn't seem it, there was a point to the weapon Skulker had and Danny being shot to the ghost Zone, and for those curious, don't ask why Dannys parents didn't preform any tests on him, don't ask. Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	4. Released

I don't own it, only the sword Dan uses, or do I...?

Danny groaned and looked around. What happened? The last thing he remembered was being sucked up by Fenton weasle, and shot into the ghost zone. How long had he been flaoting? For all he knew, he could be hours from the portal, and the zone was brimming with ghosts who were just aching to get at the young halfas throat. he had to get out, and fast, but the question was:

Where was the exit?

Clockwork looked at the screen in confusion. What was Danny doing in the Ghost zone? If Dan found out, he would use everything in his power to get out and get at him. Suddenly, he heard a loud clang, and he turned, seeing the thermoud jumping up into the air. Clockwork gasped and flew forward, catching it in mid air. Another loud clang, and Dans laugh echoed in it.

"He's here, I can feel it, he's MINE!" He shouted, and a large crack appeared on the side.

Clockwork gasped once more, and suddenly, a red explosion resenated from it, making it knock Clockwork into the wall. In the flash, a dark figure stood, laughing. It ended, and Dan phantom stood there, laughing and looking at Clockwork with an evil stare.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack," He said calmly, laughing insanely.

Clockwork showed no fear as he regained himself and grabbed his sythe. "If you want to get to the halfa, you have to go through me," He growled, doing anything to keep him in confinment.

Dan laughed, then held his hands up. "That can be arranged, I'll even fight you with one hand behind my back," He said, doing just what he had said. Clockwork let out a battle cry and shot forward. Dan rolled his eyes and held his hands up, making a large ecto-plasmic sword like from Dannys dream. Just as he swung the sythe, Dan held up the sword and blocked it, then knocked it away, then sliced across, intending to cut the time ghost in half. Clockwork held up his staff up and clicked the button on the top.

"Time out!" He shouted, and everything froze except him. He floated to the cieling and hit the button again.

"Time in!" He shouted again, and Dan was unstuck from the time warp, looking around. He looked up in time to see Clockwork coming at him quickly, then moved to his side as his sythe got stuck in the ground. Dan growled as the sword disappeared, a plasma blast instead and hit him, knocking Clockwork off his weapon, and into the wall. A loud clang was heard as he looked down, and an evil gleam appeared in his eye. It was Clockworks staff. he smiled as he picke dit up. Clockwork gasped.

"This thing might only work for you you old coot," He said, catching his eyes with Clockworks eyes, "but I can make sure you don't use it again!" He shouted and lifted it on the ground, a large flash of white light shooting from it, and a second later, all was silent as Dan held the staff up, the clock part shooting a spring out.

"Have fun, I have something to do," Dan said, laughing as he threw the staff, landing inches from Clockwork, and Dan laughed, going intangible and flying through the wall.

I know its short, but Dans out, and he's looking for Danny, whats he going to do? Reveiw, no flames, and you'll find out!


	5. Fight and Plans

I do not own it, never have, never will, but if I would...

Danny opened a door, revealing a train speeding towards him. He yelped and slammed it shut, then rested his back against it.

"Man, thats the sixteenth door I've tried!" He said, and looked down. "Well, I'm lost in the ghost zone, I can't find my way out, and even if I could, the fenton portal is closed and Vlads is destoryed, what else could go wrong?" He asked, and heard a chuckled that made him gasp.

"Oh, so many things young one, so many things..." Came a twisted voice behind the door. Danny gasped as a red smoke appeared in front of him, and reformed, revealing his future evil self.

If Danny hadn't been so terrified, he would have fainted. He immediatly jumped to his feet, hands glowing bright green. "Okay, either this is a dream, or I'm in serious trouble," he said, trying not to seem more scared than he actually was, then got into a fighting pose, his hands glowing bright green.

Dan shook his head and floated closer, his rancid breath hitting Dannys. "Oh come now Daniel, we know you're going to lose," He said, but Danny chuckled.

"If I'm going to lose, then how come I whupped your twisted butt all over the place back then?" He asked smuggly.

Bad move.

Dans eyes glowed red and he pulled his fist back, ready to punch him, but Danny flew beneath him, dodging the punch and imbedding it into the door. He ripped it out, then glared at his younger form.

"That was a one time shot because you got lucky punk!" He shouted and blasted him with a green ecto blast, knocking him into the void of the ghostzone. Dan suddnely appeared in front of him, grabbed his shirt and glared at him. "You got very lucky that ONE time punk, and trust me, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it," He said, holding his hand up which was glowing.

Danny gulped and thrusted his feet forward, hitting him in the chest and knocking his future self off of him. Dan growled and charged at him.

"Well, it worked before," Danny muttered to himself and braced himself.

Suddenly, he opened his mouth and screamed, the ghostly wail appearing and knocking Dan away into the void of the ghost zone. He gasped, trying to catch his breath, and looked at where Dan went. He shook his head and laughed.

"Man, I'm getting good at this," he said, and saw a figure dashing towards him. He groaned, but smiled when he saw it was the spector Speeder. He phased through it and was hugged by Jazz.

"Danny! I was so worried! Are you okay?" She asked in her big sisterly tone, inspecting him to see if he was injured in any way.

"Yeah, but man, we got bigger problems, hear this," He said, and began explaining what had happened when he got into the ghost zone how he fought Dan.

"Whoa, but how did he get out?" Sam asked, scared.

"I don't know, but the last time I saw him, Clockwork had him in the thermos, and I'm sure he would know something about this," Danny said and jumped ahead, took the controls and drove off into an unknown area in the ghostzone.

Soon, they got to Cloclworks tower, and gasped. Clockwork was barely concious, with his hand inches from his broken scepter. Sam and Jazz helped him up as he shook his head.

"Clockwork, are you okay? What happened?" Danny asked.

"Ghostzone, fight, Dan got out!" He said urgently, then picked up his staff with a look of disdain on his face. "This is not good, without my staff, I'm practically powerless." He said as he looked at the watch.

"Can you fix it?" Tucker asked. Clockwork looked at his staff in sadness as a spring shot out.

"Well, it doesn't look TOO bad, I might be able to fix it," He said, poking it. They all looked at each other in worry, then back at him.

"So, what now?" Tucker asked and Clockworks expression got hard.

"Go to the Human world and stay there until I find it safe, Dan Phantom must not be able to reach Danny Phantom," HE said and they all eagerly obliged as they all jumped back into the spector speeder and dashed off, leaving Clockwork alone to fix his staff.

Dan opened his eyes, groaning. He looked off into the distance and saw a white figure which could only be the spector speeder. He growled, he was too weak to give them a chase, so he simply floated free, growling. Angered, he screamed, releasing a ghostly wail, that made several ghosts fly away in fear of the new powerful threat. He growled in anger once more and pointed his hand at a large boulder. It let loose a large green beam that obliterated it into dust. He seemed to sit down, if he could in the emptyless void. He racked his mind, thinking of ways he could do to get to his human side. He thought, and nothing. He desperetly thought of his child hood he could use, he came with nothing.

Then it hit him.

He grinned and turned into smoke, laughing insanely as he darted into an unknown part of ghostzone.

Uh Oh, it looks like Dans got something planned...that can't be good for the gang. You want to know what he's up to? Reveiw, no flames, and you'll find out...


	6. All Hail the King

I don't own it, can't you people realize that!

Oh, and To Captain Deoxys, don't worry, if my storys plan goes as directed, Vlad should appear in the next chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

A large red menacing looking castle sat in the lonely void of ghostzone, never to be touched by anyone due to the ultimate evil it held within. Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the ghostzone, that evil would be awoken sooned than they thought. Dan blasted the door open, making a loud clattering sound as he entered it. He looked around and sighed.

"Old times," He said to himself and flew deeper into the castle.

Soon, he was where he needed to be as he looked at the item which would help him destroy Danny. It was a large ornit Sarchouogous, with red and black lines in the mold of some person. He opened his hands as they started glowing bright gree. He smirked as he lifted 2 fingers that shot a green beam at a large keyhole in the tomb, a loud clicking sound could be heard as the door swung open, revealing a figure. He was large, had red armor and green hair. He had 2 horns on his head, the right one broken in half, an eye patch over his left eye, a huge mace in his right hand and pale white skin.

This was Pariah Dark, the king of Ghosts.

He opened his eye and looked around, growling. "Who dares!" He boomed, looking around. His eyes locked with Dans, and he growled. "Are you the one who awakened me from my slumber?" He asked. Dan laughed.

"Yes your majesty, I am Dan phantom," He said, and Pariahs expression hardened.

"Dan Phantom! Then you must be the one who sealed me!" He shouted and jumped forward, mace glowing green. Dan rolled his eyes as he lifted his hand and a green force field appeared around him, knocking the ghost king away and on his back. "You are stronger than when I fought you before," Pariah said to no one in particular.

Dan stepped forward. "Do not be worried, I am not the one who sealed you, but his evil future self, and I want the one thing that you want: To destroy Danny Phantom," He said as Pariah got up.

He looked at him, his mace glowing. "Tell me, why should I believe you?" He asked and Dan laughed.

"Why shouldn't you? All we would have to do is team up and destroy that annoying annoyance once and for all," Dan then held his hand out to shake, "what do you say?" He said slyly.

Pariah stared at his hand for a second, deciding wiether or not to believe him. There was something eveil in Dans eye that made him believe him about destroyed Danny. Suddenly, he wrapped his massive hand around the ghost adults hand, smiling.

"Deal," He said and Dan laughed.

"Yes! With our awesome combined power, we will destroy that pathetic halfa, and then, the world!" He screamed, laughing as Pariah simply crossed his arms and laughed along with him.

Their laughter echoed throughout the ghostzone, causing all to hear it to shudder in fright.

Oh boy, Dan Phantom and Pariah, 2 of Dannys worst foes, have teamed up! this can only be trouble for Danny and the team...Can they beat them, or will the world be destroyed? Review, you know the rest, and find out!


	7. Battle for the crown

Don't own it, Don't own it, now shut up and read...

Pariah followed Dan through the void of the ghostzone, heading to the area that would release them into the ghost zone. A long line of ghosts, some unknown blobs, and some well known ghosts stood in line.

"Oh come on! When is that punk going to activate the Portal!" Jhonny 13 roared, leaning over the front of his Bike while Kitty sighed in boredom.

"Yeah, either him or his dipstick parents at least," Ember said, getting ready to wipe out Danny for all the times he put her back in the Ghost Zone. Suddenly, Dan floated in front of her. "Hey! I was here first!" She screamed, and he shot her a look that made her back away in fright.

Pariah growled as he came next to Dan, making the ghosts in back of them scream and fly away. "Move out of the whelps before I destroy you all," He boomed, all business. The ghosts in front of them looked back, froze with fright, and all screamed and flew away, terrified. Pariah chuckled. "It is good to be king," He said and held up his glowing green Mace. With one mighty swing, he destroyed the area where the portal would open, making it collapse on itself and make a gaping hole enough for the Ghost King to fit through.

In a matter of minutes, they arrived in The Fenton lab. Dan laughed as he stepped forward. Before he could go anywhere, he heard a massive explosion. He looked back and saw the Fenton protal in pieces, Pariah next to it. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Simple, with no portal, he cannot send us back to that accursed place, plus, he cannot go there to enlist any help of the ghosts," He said.

Dan laughed. "Good thinking, well now, shall we destroy the halfa?" He asked casually, but Pariah didn't move.

"There are things I need to do first."

"Like?"

"First, I need to aquire the Crown of Fire, it is the other piece that powers me up even further," He said, holding up his hand to show the Ring of Rage he still had.

"Well, that can be arranged, if memory serves, when my past fought you, he took the crown of fire, then when he woke up, the crown is gone," Dan got an evil smirk, "and I'm pretty sure I know who has it..."

Vlad Plasmius roamed the hallways of his mansion, passing the numerous Packers collectibles he had, the helmets, the jerseys and the gold and green tapestry that covered the walls. He got to the end of the hall, where two of his most prized possesions. ONe was a Crown shrouded in green fire as it floated inches from the pillow below it. The next was a massive battlesuit with a large bubble on the top. He laughed loudly at the two items and rested his hand on the battlesuit.

"Ah you old stupid Fool jack! When the time comes, I will use this suit that idiot built and destroy that halfa once and for all!" HE shouted, laughing loudly. He walked back to his room and drank his tea, trying to decide which moves combined with the ecto-skeleton he would use to destroy Danny. Suddenly, as he placed the cup down, he felt a loud rumbling. He looked around, and it got louder. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of the rich half ghost. It looked like a knight with all black armor, long purple fire coming from his head to the illusion of hair and a glowing green sword on his side. "Fright Knight! What is going on?"

"Sir! Two Ghosts are coming towards the mansion as we speak!"

"What? Why didn't you try to stop them! Who are they?"

"I do not know sure, but I believe I saw--" Before he could finish, a loud explosion was heard and felt from the wall behind him, revealing the massive form of Pariah. Vlad gasped and backed away, changing into his ghost mode. "Sir, do you require my assistance?" The Fright Knight asked, saluting.

"No, I can take him by myself, now leave!" With that, He floated through the floor, leaving Vlad and The King of Ghosts behind. "So now you old coot, how on earth did you get out this time?"

A dark chuckle echoed through the hallway. "Well, lets say he has his ways..." With that, Dan floated in front of him.

Vlad gasped and backed away in shock and fear. "D-Daniel?" He gasped.

Dan laughed. "Well, in a way yes, but then again, I couldn't have done it without you..."

"W-what happened, and what do you mean?" Vlad asked, voice quivering.

Dan smiled and stepped forward. "Its somewhat of a long story, but I have time: I am Dannys Future self, known to myself as Dan Phantom. In the past in another time, Danny Phantom would have a test known as the CAT, and he would most likely fail and ruin his future entirely. Then, while fighting a ghost from the future, thanks to that idiot Clockwork, he stole the tests and planned to cheat on the test, planning on an excellent future ahead of him. Thats just was he did: he cheated,"

"His teacher Lancer asked his parents to meeet him in front of the Nasty Burger, which was about to combust from the previous fights with the future ghosts, and all of Amitypark knows that if the nasty sauce gets over heated, it could take out a city block," He laughed loudly. "And thats exactly what happened. Dannys mother, father, teacher, sister, and friends all died that night, because of Dannys stupid choices. Because of that, he had no where to go but to you, you were the only other person who would take him in after that,"

"He was in pain, he was lost, he didn't want to feel any pain, so you did a surgeory of sorts. You used the ghost Gauntlets to rip the ghost side of him from his body so he oculd live normal life. Unfortunantly for danny, the ghost went crazy and took the ghost Gauntlets, then ripped the ghost side from _you._ There, they fused into a true being. Me. There, I killed Danny, Blew up your house, and well," he chuckled and spread his arms out for him to see it," here I am! Any questions?"

Vlads mouth Dropped at the story, but he shook his head and growled. "I do not care how you came to this world! All I know is someone working for Pariah Dark in an enemy, and I know exactly what you're after," He growled, hands glowing bright red, almost pink.

Dan stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "Pariah, as soon as I'm done with this old coot, we'll get the ring," He said, hands glowing green. Dan suddenly lunged at Vlad, knocking him to the ground. Vlad grunted and shot a red blast at Dan, knocking him into the ceiling. He landed on his feet, smiling. "Hmmmmm, you have more energy in this time period," He grinned, "then this should be even more fun," He said and with that, he shot a green ecto blast at Vlad. He intercepted it with a red beam, making them explode and knock Vlad into the back of the hall. He groaned, then gasped as he saw Dan flying full speed at him. He flew to the top of the hall.

Dan went intangible, passing through the wall before he collided in it. Vlad looked around, wondering where the freak would appear next. Suddenly, he caught him in the back, sending him flying into the floor, then flung him around and into a wall. Vlad went intangible, flying through the wall and to the outside. Dan followed him, grinning. Vlad clutched his hands and were shrouded in pink energy. He flew over to him and threw a few punches. Dan dodged the first two, then grabbed his hand on the third one and bent it back, making Vlad grit his teeth in pain. He grinned and opened his hand, revealing a ball of energy and hit Dan in the face, making him back away in surprise. He growled and held his hands out as the ecto sword appeared. Vlad floated away as Dn swung, catching the front and ripping a tear in it.

Vlad growled and glowed for a second, and a flash later, there were four of him, surrounding the strange ghost. He laughed. "What? Thats it? Don't you think its a little unfair?" He grinned as he glowed and split into 4 each holding a sword. The Vlads gulped. A vlad charged a Dan clone, hitting him in the stomach and into the wall. he then flew away as far as possible.

Dan laughed as he held up the sword, which glowed and suddenly shot up to an impossible height and swung it, slicing the dan in half and vanishing in a puff of smoke. He laughed, but it didn't last long as a red beam appeared, hitting him in the chest and making his disappear. A Vlad clone appeared, laughing, and was suddenly knocked to the floor as Dan thrusted his foot into the back of his head, making him disappear, and then the Dan cloned disappeared. The lat two Vlad and Dan clones stared each other down. The Vlads shot beams at the same time, hitting and colliding into one as they sailed to the Dans. They swung their swords, cutting the beam in half and missing them completly. The dan Swung his sword, hitting a Vlad in the chest and making him vanish.

The Dans laughed as thye flew towards him. A dan kicked him into the air, the other Dan kicked him towards his mouse and they both shot matching beams at him, hitting his chest and knocking him into the house, knocking a wall down. He groaned on the floor, heading towards unconciousness, as the black rings surrounded his waist and floated in seperate directions, revealing his unconcious human form.

Dan floated over to the case which held the Crown of Fire, then smashed the glass and picked it up gingerly. He floated over to Pariah and handed it to him. "At Last," He grinned as he placed it on his head, then roared with laughter. "And Now, we may destroy the Halfa," he said and walked out the hole in the wall, rings of green fire appearing where he stepped as Dan turned to smoke and followed him.

Vlad woke up as he woke up. "Sir? Are you all right?" The Fright Knight asked. 

Vlad nodded and he picked himself up, looking at the destruction of his house. "Hmmm, it is apparent we are dealing with forces much more powerful than the both of us," He said and walked down the hall. "I believe we'll need some power of our own," He looked up at the Ecto Skeleton, "I might have a use for this after all," He said.

Well, this isn't looking good. Pariah has the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire and Dan whupped Vlad. Whats going to happen now they have all this power? Reveiw, no flames, and find out int the next few days...


	8. The attack and gathering allies

I don't own it, the show, the charachters, or the ghosts appearing in this chapter

(Note: Anytime you see _Italics_, it means that someone is either thinking or speaking another language)

Danny twitched nervously, stuffing the contents of ths spoon he was holding into his mouth, eyes darting back and forth. "Danny, you okay?" Sam asked.

He laughed mockingly. "Of course I'm okay! My evil future self is around the ghost zone, ready to rip my head off and soon as he gets out, he's going to annilate me and everyone else I care for! WHY WOULDN"T I BE OKAY?" He screamed, standing up. He looked around, noticing all his fellow students were looking at him strangely. He chuckled nervously and sat back down. "But seriously, what am I going to do?" He asked silently so only Tucker and Sam could hear him.

Tucker shrugged. "But don't worry dude, I'm pretty sure he hasn't gotten out yet, besides, you can take him, you beat him last time!" He exclaimed.

Danny sighed. "I guess so," He said glummly, "I mean, what could happen to me thats worse than Dan?" He asked, when suddenly, he was spun around and grabbed by the front of his jacket, Dash grinning as he held his fist up.

"Hey there Fen-tons-of-fun, ready for your beat down?" He asked, showing his teeth.

"What? But its not the end of school yet!" He shouted in surprise.

Dash shrugged. "I got bored, besides I wanted to whup you as soon as possible," He said, pulling his fist back and about to sock the halfa. A large group of kids gathered to watch the fight. "Say your prayers Fenton!" He shouted about to swing.

'_Oh man, if there was ever a time I needed help, now would be the time..."_ He thought, shutting his eyes.

He got his wish.

Just as the fist would have made contact, there was a massive boom from the other side of the school, like a rumble of thunder mutiplied by a thousand fold. They all looked away and to the other side of the school, Dash dropped Danny, who fell on his backside. Suddenly, a massive crack appeared in the side of the school, and just as suddenly, the wall imploded, revealing the grinning form of the King of Ghosts, Pariah.

The kids screamed and ran away, but Sam and Tucker helped Danny up, not taking their eyes off the ghosts in surprise and horror.

They all suddnely heard a loud chuckle, and Dan materilzed in front of them, grinning. He held his hands out to the ghost king. "Hello there Danny, I believe this should even the odds to our Favor," He said.

Danny got up, growling. Suddenly, without thinking and completely forgetting the other kids in back of him, he shot his hands into the air and screamed, "I"M GOING GHOST!" and transformed into his ghost form.

The kids gasped, the only one more surprised than everyone else was Valarie, who got a hard look on her face and ran off. "Whoa, Fentonie is Invio-bill?" Dash said incrediously.

"DANNY PHANTOM!" Danny screamed, aggrivated that nobody called him that yet, but instead that annoyed lame nickname.

Dan laughed and grabbed the childs throat, lifting him off the ground. Danny grolwed and lifted his legs into the air, kicking him away, then leaping at him and his fist connecting with his jaw, knocking him into the building. He roared and charged him, but just as he would have made contact, Pariah swung the mace and knocked him clear across the field and into a tree. He then jumped clar across after him, then landed in front of him, then repetedly punched the halfa into the ground, making a crater ever time he did so. This hurt more of course, for he had the crown and the ring, the one things that made him almost unbeatable.

Danny was about to go unconcious, when he suddenly almost robotically opened his mouth and let loose a loud ghostly wail, knocking the ghost King off him and back into the building, wiping out what was left of the school. Dan took this opportunity and leaped on him, locking his arms and legs down.

Suddenly, Danny thought of something. "Wait, when you destroy me, doesn't that mean you won't exist anymore?"

Dan laughed long and loud. "You fool! Because of you, I no longer exist in time. Time doesn't effect me, I could destroy you and not have to worry, I would still exist! Isn't time manipulation a wonderous thing?" He asked, leaning in closer to his face. "Now then," He said, lifting up his glowing red hands, "Lets test this little thearoy shall we?"

------------

In The Masters Mansion, Vlad tested the hand of the ecto skeleton, making sure everything worked for one of the biggest battles he would ever enter in. "Sir, are you sure about this?" Fright Knight asked.

Vlads expression hardened. "Yes, I am positive, now then, we need to prepare for one of the greatest fights we will face, now then, we shall go," He said seriously, raised his hands and changed into his ghost form, the suit changing into his design for his form. With that, he flew into the sky, his assitant next to him.

-------

"Tell me, why should we help him?" a feminine voice from Clockworks tower asked. He looked up from the screen and his broken staff and at the small group of ghosts he had assembled.

"He fought for your world techincally right?" He said, making more adjustments. They looked at each others. "Besides, trying to rule the world, what would the point of going if there was no one would be there to fight you, and I believe most of you in this room have sworn your eternal loyalty to destroy him am I correct?"

That got them.

One of them sighed. "You're right, but how do we get there? Rumor has it that the king destroyed the ghost portal," Said a deep masculine voice.

"For every moment, there is a problem, and for every problem, there is a solution," He said and looked at one of bigger shadows. It grunted, nodded, and spun around, slicing the air with his claws, making a shining portal big enough to fir the ghosts. "I believe that will cover it," He said. The one who made the portal jumped in first. The others one by one floated, wlaked, or revved into the portal. Once they were all gone, Clockwork picked the staff up and inspected it. "Good enough for a few trips, and I know just where I need to be," He said and spund he staff in a 360-degree motion in front of him and suddenly, disappeared.

---------

Danny screamed as he felt his bones snap and his body bend. He looked up at the figure of Dan, looming over him. "Now then, where was I?" He aske,d then snapped his finger and grabbed his throat, cutting off his oxygen intake and gasp. "Oh yes, I was about to destroy you," he then lifted his hand up, glowing green. He was about to blast it...

when he stopped.

They looked to the side and saw a strange object. It was a tall rip in the air, glowing white. No sooner did it appear did a figure appear and lap out at amazing speed, slicing Dan and knocking him away from Danny. Danny grabbed his throat and looked up at his savior. He was tall, but the one thing that caught his attention, was he was covered in black, razor sharp claws and teeth, sporting a green hoodie.

"_Saluton amiko, frizi al ci bezoni asistado?" _He said with a heavy accent.

Danny got up. "Wulf?" He asked, not believing it was his wolf like friend. He nodded and pointed to the portal, where more figures jumped out. They appeared to be more ghosts, about 12 or so before the portal closed. Danny gasped at who had arrived. A small group of Ghosts, consisting of Ember, Jonny 13, Kitty, Skulker, Technus, Box Ghost, Klemper, poindexter (Riding on the Dragon Ghost) Lunch Lady, and Walker.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing here?" He screamed, all ready having enough problems as it was.

"We're here to..._help_," Ember said, hissing out the word help as though it were poison.

"Uh...huh..." Danny said, shocked.

"Besides, you're basically what makes coming here fun, we have all sworn a pledge to tear you limb from limb, and we cannot have another ghost do what we have sworn to do," Skulker said.

Danny Blinked. "O...kay, thanks...I think," He said, then again, he would've taken the help anyway he needed, he turned to Wulf. "Wulf! Get Tucker and Sam out of here! Take them to somewhere safe!" He shouted. Wulf nodded and jumped over to Tucker and sam.

_"Deveni Kun mi, sia not sekura tien,_" He said and picked them up, throwing them over his shoulder.

"let us go! We want to help Danny!" Tucker shouted.

Wulf turned back to Danny. "_Mi volo redoni,"_ He said and flew away, despite the kids struggles.

Danny had his back turned, so he didn't see Dan trying to attack him from behind, when just as he would have ripped him in half, he was suddenly knocked back by a large purple blast. Danny gasped and turned around, seeing Valarie in her ghost hunting outfit. "Hey ghost," She said, putting the bazzoka on her side so she could look at him.

"Oh crap, ummm, look," HE said.

"Save it ghost, I'm here for one reason, someones after you, and I don't like it, so, I'm here to help," She said. Danny smiled and he could sense she smiled too. The small army of ghosts stood in group, looking at Dan and Pariah.

"Please, you think just because you have a group of ghosts helping you, it doesn't mean you'll beat us," Dan said, crossing his arms.

"Don't count us out yet, we know we can beat you down easy, no matter how powerful you are!" Val shouted, arming her weapons.

Jonny 13 suddenly revved his motorcycle up next to danny, Kitty clinging to him and he smiled. "Yeah, besides, there's 14 (Note: if you count Wulf) of us, and only 2 of you!" He announced.

Pariah suddnely chuckled and snapped his fingers, and just as suddenly, small explosions of green light appeared around them, each one turning into Pariahs army of skelton warriors. Jonny gulped and backed away, and Technus floated ahead. "Okay, there's 14 of us, and...14...16...19," He said, counting each one that appeared. He roared angrilly, making all the ghosts look at him in surprise. "Gah! Would you all stop moving around? This is so frusterating...I think I counted one of you twice!" He shouted.

"It matters not! You are all doomed! ATTACK!" Pariah screamed. The skeltons let out a battle cry and charged after the group. Danny floated ahead of the gang.

"Lets go guys!" He shouted. The ghosts let out their own battle crys and used their own modes of transportation to charge towards the growing army.

Ohhhh boy, Learning esperanto for Wulf is annoying and fun at the same time! this is going to be one heck of a battle, will the good guys win, or will Dan and Pariah rule. Find out next chapter! A few more surprises and a big one next chapter. Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	9. The battle

Still don't own it, only the mystery character at the end...dun dun dun...

The small army charged to the massive army of Skeletons. They all brought out their own weapons. Jonny 13s shadow laughed gleefully, a massive rocket launcher appeared on Skulkers back and Box Ghost...pulled out a large box with some bubble wrap, pretty sad aye?

Danny phased through the army and towards his goal: Dan. He yelled angrilly as he punched him in the gut, then grabbed his foot and swung him around in a circle, then let go and blasted him with an ecto ray, knocking him into the ground. He growled and shot for Danny, firing blast after blast at the Halfa. Danny got hit in the shoulder, making him grit his teeth in pain, but couldn't see Dan appear and kick him in the gut, then grabbed his hair and slammed him into the ground. He then picked him up, laughing. "You have been a thorn in my side for long enough! Time to finish this!" He shouted and shot an ecto beam at him, knocking him into the tree near them.

------------

"Shadow, the ground!" Jonny shouted as he plowed through many other skeletons, knocking them down into piles of bones. Shadow cackled loudly and shot forward, covering the ground in his darkness. The army looked down, when they were suddenly sucked into the void, never to be seen again. Shadow shot up into the air again, belching loudly and zapping back to Jonny. "Good boy!"

"Ummmm, Jonny?" Kitty said nervoulsy. He looked up and gasped. They were surrounded in both sides. Both sides of the street were skeletons appearing everywhere. Jonny looked at both sides, then got an idea.

"Shadow! Arch!" He shouted. Shadow shot outward, stretching his body to form an arch that would hold his motorcycle, then stretched into an arch that extended over the army. He revved his bike and shot forward, driving over the arch and onto the safe side on the other side of the approaching army. "Shadow! Smash!" He shouted. Shadow laughed and slammed down, smashing a large number of Skeletons. He laughed and zoomed down the street. "Stupid Skeletons, thinking an old piles of bones can stop me," He said to himself.

HIs victroy was shot lived, because as he passed an alley, a skeleton tackled him, standing on the front of his bike. Jonny gasped and growled. "Get off my bike freak!" He shouted and stopped abruptly, making the skeleton fly off his bike and into a building. Before he could even move, more of the monsters jumped on the bike and tackled him to the ground. "Hey! Get off me you little--" Before he could finish his sentance, a soilder smacked him with the flatside of his sword, knocking the young rebel ghost unconcious.

--------------

A loud chord could be heard, along with purple shock waves transforming into fists, smashing several bones and windows in the process. She laughed proudly and tuned the guitar for the next attack. "Come on Dipstick! I know you can do better!" she shouted, failing to notice the large soilder right behind her. Suddenly, a large figure jumped from the sky and landed on the creature, smashing it into dust. She gasped and looked abck, seeing the Hulking form of Skulker.

"You owe me..." He said. She suddenly whipped around and let out another chord, hitting the massive dragon skeleton that was about to bite the ghost hunters head off.

"I think that covers it," She said. He growled and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, a loud shaek appeared beneath them, and a second later, a massive skeleton shot from the ground, roaring loudly. Ember and Skulker jumped out of the way as its massive fist slammed into the ground in front of them. They both growled, but noticed its exposed legs.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ember asked.

"This better work, or you will know pain," He said and jumped in front of her. She suddenly played a powerful chord that sent him rocketing to the skeleton monster. He shot his arm out and gripped it, a large glowing blade shotting out, then spun around, completely slicing the creatures legs right through the bone. He then landed right behind it, retracted the blade and as if on cue, the creature roared and toppled to the ground, several purple fists breaking its bones from Ember. It soon fell to the ground, roaring in pain. She laughed and turned, tuning the guitar more.

She failed to notice the creature support itself on its elbow and shoot its hand forward, making a small cage out of its fingers around Ember. She screamed as she dropped her guitar just a few tards where she was, the fingers preventing her from getting it. Skulker was about to help her, when a arrow struck his mattalic skin, suddenly, his green eyes went dark as he fell to the ground.

----------

"Wulf! Let us go!" Sam screamed. He simply shook his head and landed in front of the Fenton works shop.

"_Aliri, ni havi malgranda fojo to indulgi," _He said, flying through the door and into the basement.

Sam and Tucker looked around. "Why did you bring us here?" He asked.

Wulf winked. "_Se al ci aro to assistado batalo, al ci testamento bezoni rapidumo,_" He said, smiling.

"Did you understand he said?" Sam whispered to Tucker.

He seemed to think. "Something about bathtubs rebelling against refrigerators..." He guessed.

Wulf blinked and smacked his forehead with his claws. "You...need...wea-pons," He grunted out so they could understand. It took them a few seconds to realize what he was talking about, then they smiled and dove into the pile of fenton weapons. Tucker jumped out, slamming the Ghost gauntlets together, and Sam whipped out the Jack-O-Nine-Tails. Wulf grinned, baring his teeth as he picked them up again, flying towards the battlefield with 2 more fighters.

--------------

Dragon ghost opened her mouth and let loose a powerful blast of white fire, melting several Skeletons into puddles. "Nice going Girl!" Poindexter shouted, making Dragon Ghost grin evily. "These squares don't know what hit them! They just flew the coop," He shouted, smiling in satisfaction. Albeit, he was a very weak ghost, but with the Dragon ghost, he was almost unstoppable. Unfortuananlty, the ghosts saw this and found a way to beat them seperatly. 2 skeletons from the roof tops swung grappling hooks, then threw them, attaching themselves to Poindexters throat, making him gasp in surprise and get flung from his ride. Dragon ghost roare din surprise when more grapples surrounded the neck of the beast, bringing it down, and when it was close enough, several soldiers jumped on her neck and cut the Amulet of Eregon from her neck, changing her back into her girl form, only to become knocked out on transformation back.

Poindexter went intangible and flew through a wall, landing in what seemed to be the remainder of the school. He looked around, and grinned, just as skeleton soldiers appeared through the walls and through the walls, holding weapons of all shapes and sizes. "Sorry Bone Daddies, but you just tossed me into my turf," He said, holding his hands out to his sides as if to stop a fight, and just as he did that, his hands and eyes started glowing ghostly white. The skeletons looked at each uncertainly. Now when it came to being in schools, Poindexter seemed to be the one with the edge. A second later, he clapped his hands together, the lockers on both sides of the walls shot towards each other, sandwiching the ghosts and crushing them. He laughed loudly as he threw more lockers forward, smashing more ghosts as they came forward. Too bad he failed to notice the ghost appearing behind him and put him in sleeper hold, knocking him out.

----------------

Pariah smirked as he saw his army decimate the ghost forces that attempted to stop his reign and saw Dan beating Danny into the ground. He was about to walk forward to assist him, when before he could even take a step a massive red explosion appeared in front of him, and just as it ended, a massive form of metal dropped in front of him, crouching. It slowly stood up, revealing Vlad Plasmius in the ecto skeleton. "Hello Pariah, its been a while," He said smuggly.

"You! You were the one who woke me up first! I should thank you, but that is not my style, and I also see that abomination you're in is the same one that little brat used to defeat me," Pariah said, crossing his arms. He without warning suddenly swung his mace, attempting to take the rich ghosts head off, when suddenly, a black figure appeared, delayed the attack and knocked it away. Pariah gasped and who stopped him. "Fright Knight?" He roared.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming did you?" Vlad asked, crossing his arms.

"This is treason fright Knight! For this I will have your head!" Pariah screamed, holding his glowing green mace up.

"I have sworn to destroy anything that is a threat to my master, and I believe you count!" He shouted, lifting his hand and making a large glowing orb appeared tossing it at his ex-leader, surprsing him and knocking him back. Vlad sensed this opportunity and shot forward, hitting him in the gut, then placing both on the tyrants stomach and blasting him with a red beam, knocking him back and into the ground. Vlad scoffed, but gasped when Pariah came from the ditch and slammed the mace into the chest of the robot, making a huge dent. Fright Knight and Vlad both growled and shot purple and red beams at him.

----------------

Dan laughed loudly as he plowed Dannys face into the dirt once more, enjoying every second of it. "Now then," He said, lifting him up to see him eye to eye, "Where was I?" He asked, then lifted his glowing green hand. Just as he was about to blast the halfas head off, a black blur appeared in front of him, making him gasp in pain. Danny looked to see it was Wulf, with all of his claws imbedded in Dans chest. Dan gasped as he growled at him, then retracted them from him and kicked him away. He looked up, holding the cuts and saw Wulf, standing next to Danny. "Oh come on Danny, you mean this is the only ghosts that would help you fight me?"

"Who says he's fighting alone?" Came a voice from above. Suddenly, Valarie dropped from above, aiming the bazooka at the demented ghost. Dans face hardened, but the smirk never left.

"Ahhhhhhh Valarie, what a pleasure to see you again," He said sarcastically. Valarie growled and armed the weapon. Dan rolled his eyes and held hishand out, a large sword appearing, which he then charged forward and swung it, when a figure suddenly appeared and knocked it away. Dan growled and looked over, seeing it was Tucker, holding the ghost gauntlets and holding them up as though he were about to box.

Dan blinked. "...Oh please, you _must _be kidding," He said, shaking his head. Suddenly, he hands were snapped to the side by several mechanical tentacles. He growled and looked to the side, seeing the cocky face of Sam. He bared his fangs and twisted around, sending her in a small circle and flinging her into Danny, knocking them to the ground. They blushed quicly and got up, Sam taking out an extra weapon, making sure no one see it yet. "Honestly Danny, I would have thought you would do better than this. 3 humans, a halfa, and a mangy mutt."

"_KIO? Al ci Kuragi nomi mi a Hundo?" _Wulf snarled angrilly and jumped at Dan.

"Wulf! No!" Danny shouted as his wolf like friend shot towards Dan. Wulf sliced him across the chest with the claws, making 4 large gashes in the ghosts arm and chest, but healed almost immediatly. He grinned as he made another sword, one in each hand. He jumped into the air and sliced down, only to have Wulf block the attack and slice horizontilly, making Dan block it with the second sword. He landed on his feet, then dropped to his knees, sweeping Wulf of his paws and on his back, then he held up both swords, about to plunge them into the werewolfs ghosts chest, but he rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, kicking him away. Sensing a chance, Wulf suddenly jumped ahead, claws bared. Just as suddenly, green beams appeared, hitting him in the gut, making him howl in pain and be flung across the field, smoking.

Just as he hit the ground, skeleton soldiers matterilized around, holding his arms and disappearing in a flash of green . "Where did you take him?" Danny demanded.

"Just where all the fallen ghosts we have defeated, do not worry, you will see them soon enough..." Dan said, smirking.

------------------

"THEN FEAST ON MY LOW FAT WEAPONS OF DEATH!" Screamed Lunch lady ghost, making a large leg of turkey appear and bat away the soldiers in front of her.

"Beware!" Box ghost shouted, raising a massive box into the air as Klemper stood ready. Surprsingly enough, the last remaining ghosts who were fighting the skeleton army were doing quite well. The only ghosts remaing, since the others were taken, were Walker, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Technus, and Klemper. Walker cried out as he chopped one in half.

"Wow, you are good at martial arts," Technus said, holding his electric rob that he used on Danny the first time he entered the human world, frying a skeleton that would have attacked him.

"I know, when I was a human, I decided to have some self defense in case one of the people I was arresting tried to fight back," He sddenly shuddered, "Then there was the jail break that one night..."

Box ghost roared as he threw the large box forward, snagging several soldiers inside of it. Klemper struck and opened his mouth, sending a large gust of cold air to appear, freezing the box into an impenitrable block of ice, then Box Ghost flung it among the others.

"Now will any of you be my friends?" Klemper asked hopefully.

"NO!" They all shouted simulataneously. Klemper looked down, sad. Suddenly, as they were about to leave, they heard a loud roar from above. A second later, the form of Pariah hit the ground behind them, making them back away in fright.

Speaking of fright, The form of Vlad, still in the ecto suit, and the Fright Knight appeared, both looking heavily damaged and breathing heavily. "Had enough old man?" Fright Knight panted, holding his arm with his hand.

What shocked them all was Pariah smirked and laughed. He got up, his body seeming undamaged. "Is that all? How could my old servent be so weak? it matters not, I will take on all 7 of you on, an I will be victorious," He said, holding the mace up. He suddenly slammed it on the ground, a massive crack shooting towards the remaining ghosts. They both gasped and floated away, just as a small explosion rocked the ground. Using it as a distraction, Pariah shot into the air, in front of the ghosts.

They all saw this and flew away, the only ones not being so lucky were Technus and klemper, getting hit with the mace and being plowed into ground, several skeletons appearing and taking them away.

"Bewar--" Box Ghost started, but Pariah simply punched him away, knocking him into the building, disappearing like the others. Before Pariah could turn around, VLad shot forward and punched him, knocking him into the air, then blasted him with a red beam, but Pariah grinned and knocked it away with his mace, hitting the building to the side of him. He stompted forward, ready to plow the Rich Ghosts suit to nuts and bolts. The remaining ghosts, walker, Lunch Lady, and Frigth Knight shot forward to stop him, but his massive form plowed through the ghosts, scatterring them away, giving the ghosts the chance they needed to take them.

Soon, it was no one but Vlad and Pariah. Pariah shot forward, swinging the mace and catching the arm of the robot, smashing it. Vlad screamed and blocked the explosions in the suit, then growled and used his remaining arm to shoot him with ecto beam. Pariah saw this coming and held the mace up to block it, then shot it forward and hit him with a green beam. Vlad got up, groaning then flew towards him. Pariah moved to the sdie and when he was close enoug, swung the mace and his fist down, smashing the back side of the bot, making Vlad scream. A spark erupted from back and the cock pit shot out, holding Vlad, heavily damaged from the fight and exaughsted frin the suits side effect. Pariah stepped forward, taking him in his hand and walking towards the others.

---------------

Tucker screamed fro pain as he attempted to block another blast from Dan while Val, whose battle suit was covered in scratches, shot another load at him. Dan laughed and held his hand up, making a shield which knocked the blast back to her, hitting her and knocking her off her Board, groaning in pain. Tucker rushed over to help her, when he suddnely held his hand out and caught the techno-geeks throat, squeezing. Val looked up and with her last bit of strength, opened her wrist slot and shot a small gun at him, knocking him away from Tucker, who fell to the floor, exaughsted.

Sam growled and snapped him with the extra Jack-O-Nine-tails she had packed, making him back away, but shoot a laser at her. Danny, who was even more damaged than the others shot a barrier around her, knocking it away. he groaned and fell to his knees. "danny! You okay?" She asked, worried.

"I'm fine, just get out of here!" He shouted. She looked hurt, but nodded and was about to walk away, when Dan appeared in front of her.

"Going Somewhere?" He asked.

Danny looked up, growling. "LEt her go," He said, struggling.

"Oh, but why give her up when she makes such a good collection to out little battle?" He asked, and in a flash of green light, came The Ghosts, Poindexter, Dragon ghost, in her human form, Walker, Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Klemper, Wulf, Technus, jonny 13, Kitty, Tucker, Val, VLad, Fright Knight, aEmber, Skulker and in a flash of Light, Sam disappeared and appeared amongst the group, all awake and looking down on him, with scared looks in their eyes. "Now then, if you wish to see your friends unharmed, you'll give up," HE said.

They all tried to shake their heads no, but Danny caught Sams look of fear, then he closed his eyes and fell to his knees. Pariah and Dan laughed, stepping forward. "We knew you would see it our way," They said, holding up the sword and the mace.

They got the biggest surprise they could get.

They as they stepped foreard, a large green ball shot forward and made an explosion on that to rival the ecto skeleton, knocking Dan and Pariah back. Danny looked back, seeing a blue circle, signalling Clockwork had been there, but someone stayed. The man flew forward and in front of Danny, keeping his back to him.

Danny looked up at the person. "Who are you, and why are you helping me?" He asked.

The man laughed, he had a deep mascualine voice. "MAny reaons my friend, but I'll tell you a few ways I came to be. Because of you, YOU made the right choice on the CAT test, YOU chose not to cheat, YOU got a good future, and I am the manifestation of your deeds," He said, and turned around. He had shoulder legnth snow white hair that fell down, large mucles, green eyes, a black and white suit similar to Dannys. He had a goatee like Dan, but there wasn't malice and hatred in his eyes, and had a D with a P inside on his chest. The man held his hand up to help Danny. "My name is Danny Phantom from the year 2015, I believe you are my past self, nice to meet you," He said.

Whoa...that was long as hell...The ghost army beat all the ghosts, but Dannys got something even better, his GOOD future self. Whooo! The next chapter will have the ultimate battle of good vs evil! Tune in next time to find out who will win!


	10. The Finale

I don't own it, only Future Danny, who is surprisingly popular, I do!

Also Simcontroller, yes, the language you hear, or read, Wulf speak is 100 esperanto, it was actually fun writing it

On with the story!

Danny looked up at his apparent future self in awe, as did the other ghosts there. Sam whistled, getting a look from Val and Tucker, she noticed this, chuckled, and blushed. "Whoa, my future self..." Danny whispered.

"Yes, and according to what Clockwork told me, you are in dire need of help," He said, smiling at his past self.

"Dan, I thought you said you were his past self!" Pariah screamed, gripping the mace tighter.

"Since I don't exist in time anymore, I guess he must have filled my place," He growled, then smirked. "No ways he's stronger than me, so lets just finish this shall we?" He asked and shot toward them. With Future Dannys back toward Danny Danny, he would have though he had the perfect opening.

Wrong.

When he was about a foot away, Future Danny spun around, his foot in the air and glowing green, connecting with Dans jaw and sending him flying into a large tree. Danny gasped. "Whoa...in the future, I kick butt! SWEET!" He shouted happily.

F. Danny laughed loudly and held up a glowing hand. "Now then, lets make the battlefield a little even shall we?" He asked and blasted the skeleton at the end of the row, carrying a glowing green line, which disappeared when it was gone, making all the ghosts be able to break out of the aura that held them captive. "Now then, lets kick some butt shall we?"

"You read my mind! Charge!" Danny screamed, the ghosts let out yet another battle cry and jumped at the remaining ghost skeletons.

Dan suddenly appeared next to Pariah, growling. "You caught me off guard! It won't happen again!" He shouted and shot an ecto blast at them, but F. Danny held his hand up and a green shield appeared, knocking the beam back at them and knocking Dan down, groaning.

"Well, lets see how you match up to me!" Pariah shouted, but gasped, grabbing his back in pain and dropped to his knees, revealing a glowing green sword and the Fright Knight.

"Your Battle is with me and my master!" He shouted and jumped off, landing next to a now ecto skeltonless Vlad, who had his arms crossed and smirked.

Dan and Pariah both got up. "If it's a fight you want..." Dan said.

"Then its a fight you'll get!" Pariah shouted and jumped at their opponents.

Dan roared as he tried to punch F. Danny, but he simply held his hand up and grabbed it, crushing it with his strength and making Dan scream. Suddenly, his hand started glowing green and blast Dan, knocking him into the tree again. He turned to Danny. "I have every thing covered here! Go Help Vlad and Fright Knight!" He shouted and dashed to Dan.

Dan looked between the two, then looked to see Vlad and Fright Knight barely missing a mace swing. "Sure, why not? They are helping me after all, he still isn't getting my moms number still," He muttered, shuddered and flew to help them.

Meanwhile, Dan dodged a punch from F. Danny and swung, connecting with it and knocking him away. F. Danny rubbed his chin, but gasped when he saw Dan in the Air with a Green ecto sword risen high above his head. He barely had time to gasp when he made his own and block it, green sparks flying between the two as they growled angrily.

-----------------

Vlad grunted loudly as he hit the ground from the mace, looking up at the Ghost king, who was growling maliciously at te battered ghost. "Face it! The Ghost Boy almost died battling me, and he had his power enhanced 100 fold1 What makes you think you can beat me?" He asked.

"Cause that ghost Boy is right here!" Danny shouted, zooming forward and hitting Paraih side, making him flinch and fall off Vlad.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked, getting up and holding his side, while the Fright Knight helped him up. "What are you doing?"

"hey, you help me, I help you, and no, you're still not getting my moms number," He said. Vlad looked disappointed, but smiled, and dodged just as the mace would have smashed them into bloody paste.

"Can you still fight sir?" Fright Knight asked. Vlad nodded and blasted the King with a red beam, which combined with Dannys Beam.

----------------

F. Danny sidestepped, dodging a downword slice, then spun around and sliced horizontally, hitting Dans side and making him bleed green ooze. He growled and jumped back, opened his mouth and let loose a large ghostly wail. F. Danny grinned and opened his mouth, letting loose his own ghostly wail. When they collided, there was a large explosion on sound that seemed to echo throught the area, destroying some skeletons and knocking out some fellow ghosts.

"You are stronger than I had imagined," Dan said, panting.

"I wish I could say the same for you, but I would be lying, wouldn't I?" F. Danny asked cockily.

Dan growled and charged, hitting the good Future in the gut and into the air, then flew into the air next to him and punched his backside, sending him flying into the ground.

He smiled victoriously when he saw the explosion and the dust being shot into the air, but gasped when they parted and revealed the angry form of F. Danny, eyes glowing green as was his hand, and when he got up to him, he punched him in the stomach, then the face, grabbed his throat and threw him to the ground, sending blast after blast of energy and making a small crater where Dan was.

---------------------

Pariah grinned as he slammed the mace on the ground, making a large tremor hit the ground and make all the ghosts opposing him, making them scream slightly and fall down, hearing the booming laughs of the King. "He's too Powerful!" Fright Knight exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"We need something stronger!" Vlad shouted.

Danny tried to think, but nothing came up. Amongst his Families inventions, they wouldn't exactly help against the King of the Ghosts. "Wait, then what about ghost inventions?" He asked himself, then did a bold move. He threw his hands up into the air and changed into his human form, then dashed to the king.

"Daniel! Don't!" Vlad shouted, actually worried for the young halfa.

Pariah looked at the insane young man, then shrugged and slammed the mace on the ground. Danny rolled out of the way just at the last minute, then jumped on the mace and held on for dear life as Pariah desperetly tried to shake him off. "Get off you little whelp!" He screamed.

"Only got one shot at this..." Danny muttered and when he found it right, let go, the swing sending him flying and grabbing onto the Ghost Kings head, dodging the fire from the crown of Fire, then reached into his pocket, and pulled out of the object of his pocket.

The object that would harm any ghost in any form that Skulker attachted to him the other day.

He held it up high and slammed it on the Ghost Kings head. Nothing happened. "What the heck is wrong? It worked before!" He shouted, then noticed something in red letters. An On/Off switch. Danny smacked his forehead and groaned. "Duh" With that, he flipped it on. A single green bolt of electricity shot out, making Pariah freeze in his tracks, then the entire thing beeped and Pariah screamed. Danny laughed as he slid down and jumped back to The others. "I think that levels the playing field a little," He said, going ghost again.

"Nicely done Daniel!" Vlad shouted. Pariah tried to stand up again.

"You think this proves anything? Ever with this object, I can still destroy you!" He shouted, lifting up the mace, then screamed, and fell to the ground.

---------------------

"WHY-" Dan screamed, slicing across trying to take F. Dannys head. "WON'T--" He shouted, blasting and missing him. "YOU---" He shouted, missing a punch he had thrown "DIE!" He screamed, panting exaughtstingly.

"Because I know how to use my powers," He said, blasting him in the stomach and knocking him into the ground, "Because I don't use my powers for evil," He said, then grabbed his throat, "And more importantly, because I'm the good guy," He said and threw him into a tree.

Dan Stumbled out, groaning and looking like he did before Danny sucked him into the thermous last time. F. Danny rached behind him and pulle dout the fenton thermous, but it was somewhat bigger than the origianly, but it had a red stripe and Dannys signature DP on the side of it. "Thank you mom and dad," He said and pointed it at Dan, a white and blue beam shot out, hitting his chest.

"What? NO! I won't go again! It doesn't matter! Sooner or later I will break out again, and when that happens, you'll all be sorry! YOU WILL ALL PAY!" He scremaed just before he was sucked into his new prison.

He laughed loudly as he put the top on, a loud beep signaling he was caught for good. He looked to the side, seeing Danny flying around Pariah and blasting him, the Fright Kight slicing him with the Soul Shredder, and Vlad blasting him fron the side.

He flew over to them, expression hard. "Okay guys, I think he's weak enough, I think its time to seal him up," He said, holding up the new thermous and sucking in the massive ghost king into it.

"Whoa, whats that?" Danny asked.

"New and improved Fenton Thermous, made and designed by mom and dad," He said proudly. Soon, the ghost forces had destroyed the remaining skeletons, they let out a cheer as they did.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valarie all Looked at F. Danny. "What happens to you?" Danny finally asked.

"Well, since I served my purpose and helped you defeat Dan, I have to wait for Clockwork to come and take me back to my future, besides, gotta see how the wife and kids doing," He said, winking at him. 

They all looked surprised. "Kid? Wife? Wait...who?" Sam asked.

F. Danny laughed loudly. "I knew you would ask that, but its pretty simple, I married--" before he could answer, a flash of light appeared, and with it, the form of Clockwork.

"Sorry Danny, time to go," He said, smirking. Suddenly, he saw the thermous in his hands and snatched it. "And I better take this, trust me, these two won't be getting out any time soon," He said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Danny said, looking a little sad.

"Yeah, but hey, look on the bright side! You'll become me in a while!" He exclaimed, then leaned in closer so only they could hear, "Before I forget, when you turn 16 and get your drivers license, don't turn on the block of the school parking lot, man, I'm STILL paying off the debt," He said, and stepped back to Clockwork.

"Also, I have to reset the time, but don't worry, I will still have Dan and Pariah, and you'll remember everything, don't worry," Clockwork said, winking. A flash of light shot around, and all everyone saw was darkness.

-------------------

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost shouted, making Danny groan.

"Man, De Ja Vu," He said to his friends and walked past the Box Ghost, who was still trying to loom scary.

"So, you sure Clockworks got Dan and Pariah locked up?" Tucker asked, looking at his PDA.

"Positive, I think its the last time we'll see those two," Danny said.

"Thats what you said last time," Sam said.

"This is different, we got a new high tech thermous keeping them sealed up!"

"Whatever you say," She said and walked into class.

----------------

"Got that right," CLockwork said, putting the thermous on the pedastal.

"This is all your fault you old coot!" Dan shouted in the thermous to Pariah.

"MY FAULT? How dare you!"

"It is! If you hadn't been so easily tricked and put that thing on your head-" He stopped when Clockwrok started to shake the thermous, making them yell and shake.

"Man, it STILL doesn't get old!" Clockwork shouted, grinning as he watched Danny and the others in class.

_**THE END**_

I know, not that good an ending, but still. Special thanks to Simcontroller, Just Plain Insane, Captain Deoxys, Queen S of Randomenss 016, Hermione Granger, VenusGal100, Angel of Forgotten Souls, JK ruelz, Cannottouchthis, CalicioKitty13, Lady of Death, Simba Seven, Sparky, Deshwitat'slover and Disant6 for reveiwing! You guys kick ass! See ya!


End file.
